


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, I actively kinkshamed myself as i wrote this, Impatience, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, sweaty poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's been gone for almost two weeks. Finn wants both of them to forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

“Buddy!”

Poe hops down from the X-Wing, arms out wide as he comes in for an embrace.

“Find anything good?”

He laughs, “Got some intel on the Coruscant attacks, but not enough to get a real lead.”

“I’m sure the General’s gonna be thrilled to hear that.”

The pilot removes his helmet and holds it down by his side, pecking the other man on the cheek.

“She’ll get over it.”

“Always does.”

Poe smirks.

Finn turns, leading the way back into the base.

-

“Wait.” Finn grips the pilot's shoulder. “Can we-?”

Poe’s eyes get that familiar spark back. “Our room’s, like, six doors down.”

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t want to wait.”

Poe’s hand is already fumbling for the handle behind him. “Can’t say no to that.”

He looks up and down the hallway quickly before twisting the knob, nearly falling back into the storeroom as Finn presses against him.

His helmet drops to the ground.

Finn’s hands skipped right by his chest, already running over his stomach.

Poe pulls off of the other man’s lips. “Someone’s impatient.”

Finn looks up long enough for Poe to register his filthy grin. “I love you so much.”

His hands travel to the top of the orange jumper, finding the zipper and tugging it down. He’s on his knees by the time he’s pulled Poe’s suit down to his ankles. The pilot steps out of it, nothing but an undershirt and boxers on as Finn’s mouth explores the fabric over his groin. He’s taking in deep breaths, intoxicated by the heady scent he only gets on these rare occasions.

With anyone else, Poe would’ve taken a shower before letting any of this happen; but he knows his scent just turns Finn on more.

“You want some-”

“You can return the favor later.”

Poe grins, tilting his head back. “You’re too good to me, buddy.”

Finn pulls down his boxers in response, planting kisses and taking in the scent of the curls just above his cock before running down it with his tongue.

Poe’s hands form fists, the lack of release for the past week and a half suddenly, _painfully_ apparent.

“I’m not gonna last too long like this.”

Finn ignores every instinct firing through his body in order to pull away and chuckle. “Too bad.”

As he goes back down on Poe, he pulls his underwear lower and feels the curve of the pilot’s ass with both hands.

Poe closes his eyes, done with his usual commentary.

Finn’s hands slip further towards the center as he brushes a finger over Poe’s hole, slick enough from sitting in a metal box under the sun all morning that lube isn’t a worry.

_“Finn…”_

Finn starts letting his lips glide up and down the length of Poe, the pilot hard enough in his mouth to finally go all the way down without his hands there to assist.

He presses a finger inside Poe, pressure gentle as he feels the other man get used to him.

 _“Shit,_ buddy.”

Finn doesn’t respond, working the pilot with his mouth and running the pad of his finger over his prostate. He’s touched it enough times that finding it never takes too long.

The other man’s hips start pushing back instinctively, so his pace increases and his finger rubs back and forth with more intensity.

_“Ohhhh, fuck.”_

His hands are on Finn’s head, but not to guide; just to have _something_ to hold onto. He’s close, but he’s also using every muscle in his body to stay relaxed for just a few more hot, sweet seconds.

Finn’s finger starts sliding in and out further as Poe’s hands start to grip the short curls under them. He groans around the pilot’s cock, and both of them instantly know what the noise means.

 _“Yeah,_ yeah... I’m close”

Finn’s mouth twists up in a smile as he flicks his tongue under Poe’s tip, waiting for the usual signs before he goes any further.

_“Aaaaahhh, ok. Ok.”_

Finn’s lips slide all the way down, taking all of Poe in his mouth and feeling the first shots of come against his throat as the man above him trembles with intensity.

 _“Fuuuuuuck…”_ His head is as far back as it’ll go, forgetting where they are as he lets out a long, deep moan.

Finn waits until he can’t take it anymore before pulling back up, swallowing before going back down and up at his regular pace.

He waits until Poe’s done before finally, slowly letting the pilot out of his mouth.

He stands up, Poe’s face heavy with afterglow as he leans in to kiss him.

The pilot’s hands are on his hips, still unsure of what to do as he recovers.

Finn pulls off after a while. “Welcome back.”

Poe laughs louder than he should, throwing his arms around Finn as his heartbeat slows back down.

“Thank you… _so much.”_

“The pleasure was all mine.”

Poe looks back into his eyes. “I don’t fucking deserve you, buddy.”

Finn smirks as he hands the pilot’s jumper back over. “Don’t be modest.”

Poe fumbles his way back into his suit, Finn zipping it back up once it’s on.

“So you’re still into the whole sweaty, post-mission thing?”

Finn shrugs his shoulders. “Pretty fuckin’ hot.”

“I’ll have to try it sometime.”

Finn opens the door, checking the hallway before motioning the pilot out with him. “I should finally be getting some real missions soon.”

“Is that an invitation?”

Finn stops, turning around with a stupid-wide grin.

“It’s whatever the fuck you want it to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my quick, daily fics. Short and sweet, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love any and all feedback!


End file.
